1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing a substrate for attachment of cells, in which cells can be attached, and a substrate for attachment of cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently in medicine and in agriculture and the like, biochemical studies have been promoted in which biomolecules such as, for example, nucleic acid and the like are treated as a research object.
In these studies, a substrate for attachment of biomolecules is produced, in which, for example, a plurality of biomolecules can be attached in an aligned state (see, for example, Japanese patent disclosure documents JP-A-2000-206702 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,671 B1) and JP-A-2001-324816. Experiments, such as tests and syntheses of biomolecules and the like are carried out on this substrate for attachment of biomolecules.
Since recently not only biomolecules, such as nucleic acid and the like, but also cells are being treated as research objects, there is the demand that tests with respect to cells be carried out using a substrate in which the cells, as the research object, can be attached, such as a substrate for attachment of biomolecules. A process for simple production of a substrate for attachment of a plurality of cells in the aligned state is however not known.